The Joker
"It's just that...Batman corrupts young minds while I...bash them out of their skulls." The Joker is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. The Joker uses his wide array of comedic, but deadly weapons. 'Biography' A chemical accident turned an unknown small time criminal into the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. More crazed killer than goofy clown, this super-villain's only goal is to kill his nemesis, Batman. Insurgency The Joker was the first victim of Superman’s rise to power. He drugged the Man of Steel, convincing him his wife Lois was the villain Doomsday. Killing her, Superman triggered a nuclear bomb that destroyed Metropolis. Arkham City Ravaged by the effects of the Titan serum and on the verge of death, Joker believes his salvation rests in the hands of his greatest enemy. Poisoning Batman, Joker coerces him into finding a cure. Tourist In his quest to drive Commissioner Gordon insane to show that even the most upright citizen can be driven mad, The Joker shoots Barbara Gordon in front of her father, paralyzing her in the process. Final Confrontation Failing in his attempt to drive Jim Gordon mad, The Joker prepares for one last stand against The Caped Crusader. Red Hood The man who would become The Joker was forced to wear this disguise in order to help two criminals rob the chemical plant where he once worked. 'Injustice Comic' The Joker is the direct cause of the events of Injustice, and thus plays a major role in the first issues of the prequel comic, set five years before the events of the game. Prior to the comic's events, the Joker kills his fellow psychopath and Batman rogue Jonathan Crane (aka Scarecrow), stealing his signature fear toxin and dumping his body in S.T.A.R. Labs. At the Labs, he murders several scientists who had been experimenting on kryptonite and steals their samples in preparation for a grand scheme. The Joker is first seen in the comic luring Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, Superman's wife and best pal respectively, to the Metropolis docks with a false tip-off of a juicy story. While the two are distracted by a disguised Harley Quinn, Joker kills Jimmy by shooting him through his camera lens. He happily greets a terrified Lois, as he and Harley ditch their disguises. He later hijacks a nuclear submarine that he takes far out into open sea with his lackey and their hostage. When the superhuman community learns of the Joker's location, Superman is first on the scene, scuttling the sub and tearing the hull open. The Joker and Harley have just finished performing some kind of operation on Lois as the Man of Steel bursts into the sub. Before Superman can do anything, the Joker gasses him with a kryptonite-laced version of Scarecrow's fear toxin. As Superman tries to regain his wits, he suddenly sees Doomsday before him and tackles the monster into the sky. Joker tells Harley it's time to go, though his childish accomplice is reluctant to part with their stolen sub, that she named. He warns her that the do-gooders will arrive any moment, so she bids goodbye to 'Gunther' and the pair turns to escape. Suddenly, Joker and Harley are pinned down by a giant hand projected from Green Lantern's ring. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman touch down just as Batman arrives, carried by the Flash. The Joker is overjoyed to see his nemesis and takes delight in mocking him for having been raced over on the Flash. When Batman investigates the sub and finds nothing, he demands to know Lois' location. Joker reveals that he performed an operation on Lois to turn her into a "trigger" - more specifically, the trigger to the submarine's nuclear warhead, which is now in the center of Metropolis and ready to detonate the moment Lois' heartbeat stops. With none of the heroes able to warn Superman in time to avert the Joker's plan, the Clown Prince of Crime offhandedly comments that he discovered that Lois was pregnant while operating on her. This remark gets him punched in the face by Batman, but the plan goes off without a hitch; Superman unknowingly takes Lois into space, ironically coming to his senses just in time to watch his wife and unborn child suffocate in the vacuum. The Joker and Harley watch in glee as Metropolis is destroyed in a blast of nuclear fire. In the wake of the horror, the Joker is locked up in Gotham Prison, where a furious Batman demands to know why his nemesis went so far as to take everything from Superman. The Joker comments that he didn't need a reason to do it, but nonetheless provides an explanation: he was never able to beat Batman, so he decided to play his games on an "easier" level. He taunts Batman further by claiming that destroying Metropolis was "as easy as killing a puppy with a kitten." Suddenly taking a philosophical turn, the Joker asks Batman, "What do you think Superman will become?" The Caped Crusader firmly believes Superman will rise from the pain the Joker has inflicted on him - that the Man of Steel is uncorruptible - but the Joker laughingly asks, "You honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?" When Batman insists that Superman will recover, the Joker replies grimly, "No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that." Moments later, Superman himself breaks through the wall, shoving Batman aside and grabbing the Joker. Mercilessly taunting Superman about the loss of everything he ever loved, the Clown Prince of Crime's portent comes to pass as he finally drives Superman past his breaking point. The Joker exhales a final maniacal laugh as Superman impales him through the chest with his entire arm. The colorful criminal dies with a smile on his face while Batman looks on in horror. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' The Joker appears in the interrogation room in the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) after nuking Metropolis, where he was being interrogated by Batman. This was then cut short when Superman intervened and confronted him. After taunting and insulting Superman multiple times, the Man of Steel killed the Joker, as Batman watches in horror. The Joker manically shrieks with laughter as Superman tears his heart out. Normal Joker first appears after the Justice League discover Lex Luthor gave him a nuke to blow up Metropolis. He is seen arming the bomb next to a statue of Superman in Metropolis, much to the excitement of his world's Harley Quinn. After Harley discovers Batman was teleporting to their location, the Joker forcefully makes Harley return to their van as he has a conversation with Batman and takes the bomb off standby, and forcefully orders Harley back to the getaway van. As he activates the bomb, multiple members of the Justice League quickly try to intercept him, only to teleport to the Regime universe, pulling Joker with them. Batman and Joker are separated from the others who teleported, namely Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Green Lantern. The Joker, enraged that his trigger failed to detonate the bomb, blames Batman for their displacement and attacks him. Batman manages to subdue him, just as Regime troops appear and attempt to apprehend the two. Batman uses a sonar distrust or and smoke bomb to escape the troops, while Joker sneaks away during the ensuing chaos. The Joker tries to find his old gang by hijacking and killing the troops in the van and traveling to Gotham City, where he discovers he is well known in the Regime world, exclaiming; "My fame proceeds me!". Batman, having followed the Joker to Gotham, attempts to launch a surprise attack. Joker becomes aware of Batmans presence beforehand, and counters him, injuring Batmans leg. Because of this, Joker defeat Batman and almost sprays him with Joker Venom. Just as Joker is about to "put a smile" on Batmans face, he spots alternate Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern and runs off. Joker watches from afar as they arrest Batman and take him away. As the Joker retires to his original plan, he finds himself being approached at gunpoint by an altered Harley Quinn, now going by her real name, Harleen Quinzel. Though he tries to persuade her that he is in fact, the Joker, Harleen insists that the Joker is dead, and that he is just another imposter. Outraged, Harleen attacks him, but is quickly subdued by him. Recognizing his fighting style, Harleen realizes he is the Joker and embraces him. The two then travel to the abandoned Arkham Asylum, where Harleen introduces Joker to the "Joker Clan", a large gang that worships Joker as a martyr, and combats the Regime through acts of terror. The Joker addresses the Joker Clan, introducing the 5-U-93-R pill to them under the name "Happy Pill". This would provide him and the gang members with superhuman durability. The event is then cut short when Hawkgirl and Nightwing (Damian Wayne) arrive with a fleet of Regime soldiers to attack the clan. The Joker is repeatedly shot with an assault rifle by a trooper, but survives and thanks the "Happy Pill". Hawkgirl attacks the Joker, believing him to be the Joker from their world. The Joker defeats Hawkgirl and attempts to remove her feathers with his knife. Nightwing notices this and quickly charges towards him. The Joker throws his playing cards at Damian, overpowering him. He proceeds to mock Nightwing for leaving Batman and becoming Superman's 'pet', believing him to still be Dick Grayson. A fight ensues, and Joker defeats Nightwing. Altered Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman rush in, and both Hawkgirl and Nightwing retreat thanks to Harley's call for help. The group is surprised to see the Joker, which leads them to the conclusion that Batman was sent to the parallel dimension as well. Joker is aprehended by Insurgency Batman. The Joker is later broken out of custody by Harley Quinn, despite her orders from Batman. The two of them hijack a Regime vehicle and confront Insurgency Lex Luthor on his way to assist the Insurgency forces against the Regime. The Joker orders Harley to take down Luthor and take his suit, but she fails. Annoyed with her, the Joker fires Harley and attempts to kill her, but Luthor intervenes and subdues him. Enraged by his attempt on her life, Harley tries to kill the Joker with his knife, but Luthor convinces her to stand down, saying she's outgrown him. In the epilogue, the Joker is shown being lead at gunpoint by Harley Quinn to the portal that will take him back to his dimension. 'Powers and Abilities' *Criminal genius *Expert in chemistry and engineering *Uses an arsenal of high-tech weapons *Proficient with knives and firearms *Unpredictable, skilled in hand-to-hand combat *Tainted Blood *Lack of pain *Insanity 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: The Joker puppeteers the body of a dead policeman, playing with his mouth and saying "Watch out Joker, this one looks kinda tough!" Joker responds with, "Really?" and throws the body on the ground while saying, "I think you underestimate me." OUTRO: 'The Joker pulls out a gasoline can and bathes the opponent in gasoline while humming happily. He then proceeds to light a match, and sarcastically tell him or her, "You're fired!" He proceeds to throw the match at the opponent while he or she lies on the ground, which causes them to catch on fire. The Joker grins and watches his opponent burn. 'Gameplay Character Trait Joker's Wild: '''Joker's power is a high and low parry. When you hit successful, it gives you a "ha", each "ha" improves Joker's walk speed and jump arcs. Move List '''Basic Attacks: *Quick Slash - [ L ] *Downward Punch - [ M ] *Straight Kick - [ H ] *Footsie - [ ← + L ] *Spinning Humour - [ ← + M ] *Crowbar Slam - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Belly Buster - [ → + M ] *Downward Crowbar - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Knee Slapper - [ ↓ + L ] *Upward Crowbar - [ ↓ + M ] *Cyber Trip - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Straight Heel - [ L ] *Air Hinge Kick - [ M ] *Flying Crowbar - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Suicide King - [ L , L ] *Last Laugh - [ L , L , M ] *Give Me A Smile - [ L , L , H ] *Punchline - [ ← + L , H ] *Die Laughing - [ M , L ] *Put It There Pal - [ M , L , M ] *HA HA HA - [ M , L , H ] *Clown Prince - [ → + M , H ] *Full Deck - [ → + M , H , M ] *Joke's On You - [ → + M , L ] *Mad Love - [ H , M ] *Shank Shank - [ H , M , H ] *No More Jokes [ H , H ] Special Moves: *Crowbar - [ ← , '→ , '''H ] *Laughing Gas - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Rolling Laughing Gas - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Bang! - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Chattering Teeth - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Mid Chattering Teeth - [ ↓ , ''← '', H , ↑ ] *Far Chattering Teeth - [ ↓ , ''← '', H , ↑ ] *Acid Blossom - [ ''← , '→ , '''M ] Super Move '''Let's Be Serious:' Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face. He then assaults his opponent with a crowbar and shoots them in the face, then he bashes them into the ground with a canister of Joker Venom. While the opponent is on the ground, Joker gets on top of him/her, says "Wakey wakey", and shoots the enemy point blank with a rocket launcher sending him flying back completely unharmed while causing severe damage to his opponent. 'Ending' Though he had failed to elevate the Joker Clan's status, Joker was convinced a similar organization could be successful in his dimension. Joker used a series of devasting terrorist acts to frighten the populace, then convinced the more gulliable among them that he was the path to security. The new Joker Clan soon had millions of members worldwide and commited regular anti-government attacks, wreaking havoc on the global economy. 'Quotes' *"Watch out Joker, this one look's kinda tough! Really? I think you underestimate me." - Intro *"Boobadobadobadoboopadoopadoo. You're fired!" Outro *"Oh really?" *"How 'bout a broken neck to go with it?" - Facing Batman in Story Mode *"Humpty Dumpty fell through a truck, Humpty Dumpty's suit is all fu-". - Referring to Lex Luthor in Story Mode falling through an Armoured Truck. *"And me without my camera. I could've gotten ten million hits!". - Referring to Batman getting captured by Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern in Story Mode. *"I should be dead! Thanks happy pill!". - After seeing the effects of the 5-U-93-R first-hand *"Have we finally calm down?" - Defeated Harley Quinn in Story Mode *"It's not my Sunday best but it's comfortable. And functional". - After Hawkgirl insults his suit. *"What say we have one last dance". *"Wakey-wakey!" - During Special Move. *"Anybody up for pancakes?" *"Right in the belfry!" *"Pick a card!" *"Why does she hate pancakes?" - Getting attacked by Wonder Woman. *"Now that's funny." - After seeing Batman "almost" getting arrested. *"Interesting, my fame precedes me." - After seeing himself on a poster. *"Harley?" *"Open wide." - During Throw *"Hold this. Gimme that." - During Throw *"Trick or Treat." - During Throw *"Say Ahh." - During Throw *"May I have this dance?" - Clash with any Character *"I don't like you." - Clash with any Character *"Lets turn that frown upside down." - Clash with any Character *"You're gonna love this!" - Clash with any Character *"Is it Bane or Bané?" - Clash with Bane *"Someone needs a hug." - Clash with Bane *"No no, you first." - Clash with Bane *"Lighten up big boy" - Clash with Bane *"That's overrated." - Clash with Batgirl *"Shall we play, Batgirl?" - Clash with Batgirl *"Be careful not to miss me." - Clash with Batgirl *"That's what I'm best at." - Clash with Batgirl *"Smile!" - Clash with Batman *"I think not!" - Clash with Batman *"Not yet!" - Clash with Batman *"Not a chance, underpants!" - Clash with Batman *"Shame we never hooked up." - Clash with Catwoman *"Do I have a chance WITH you?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Here, kitty-kitty!" - Clash with Catwoman *"Going my way?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Stop calling me that."- Clash with Harley Quinn *"We need to talk." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Simple, really: Like this." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Till death do us part." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Hit me baby!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"They're love taps." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You always hurt the ones you love." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"You look familiar." -(Insurgency) Clash with Joker *"As do you." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"Got a joke for you." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"I've probably heard it." - (Insurgency) Clash with Joker *"I like your style." - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"And I yours, sir." - (Insurgency) Clash with Joker *"Hello, handsome!" - Clash with Joker *"Nice seeing you!" - Clash with (Insurgency) Joker *"You're not laughing!" - Clash with Lex Luthor *"Your little jumpsuit okay?" - Clash with Lex Luthor *"You're the joke, Lexy." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"Past your bedtime?" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Still one more show." - Clash with Nightwing *"I liked you better as Robin." - Clash with Nightwing *"So young, so serious." - Clash with Nightwing *"Is your mommy here?" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Poor, pathetic boy." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Gotta wait for the punchline!" Clash with Superman *"How's next Thursday?" - Clash with Superman *"Hi councilor!" - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Helloooo." - Occasionally after a combo *"I hit 'cause I care!" - After winning a round *"Just die already!" - After winning a round *"Now that's funny." - Occasionally after a combo *" Wrestling's fake." - Occasionaly after combos on Bane *" Right in the belfry." - Occasionaly after combos on Batman *" I'm dumping you!" - Occasionaly after combos on Harley Quinn *"Love hurts, my dear.- Occasionally after combos on Harley Quinn *" Did I tug on your cape?" - Occasionaly after combos on Superman 'Costumes' Default Joker wears a purple suit with a flower on his lapel, skinny leg pants, blood-stained white gloves, a skinny yellow bowtie, a dark grenn vest, and loose suspenders hanging at his waist. (Player 2: Every color is much brighter) Insurgency Joker sports a longer purple coat with black accents, a spiked collar, and slicked back hair. He now has a skinny purple tie and brown dickies. (Player 2: His coat , gloves, and pants are blue, the yellow is much greener, his hair is darker, his dickies are duller and his green is brighter) Arkham City Costume based on his appearance in the video game Batman Arkham City. (Walmart preorder exclusive or Arkham City Skin Pack) Tourist The Joker sports a tourist shirt colored white and green with light purple accents and a lapel flower, a camera strapped around his neck, wide brimmed hat, purple shorts, black gloves, rolled down knee socks and brown shoes. This costume based of his apperance in The Killing Joke ''graphic novel. ('The Killing Joke Skin Pack') Final Confrontation In this costume, it is nearly identical to his normal costume, but his jacket is lengthened into a trench coat and he is wearing a brown wide brimmed hat and black gloves. Although this costume is supposedly based on the outfit he wore during the final confrontation in the graphic novel ''The Killing Joke, '' he never'' wore this coustume in the novel. he Killing Joke Skin Pack) Red Hood This Costume consists of a black suit wirh a purple vest, a long red cape, and a large, yet narrow, red dome helmet, and the suit is heavily stained with blood as he was submerged in dangerous chemicals, and he also has stained, purple gloves.This costume based of his appearance before becoming the Joker. (The Killing Joke Skin Pack) 'Trivia' *The Joker was also playable in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, another game created by NetherRealm Studios (known as Midway at the time). **Richard Epcar reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *When The Joker defeats the alternate Nightwing in story mode, he says that he's going to have to tell Batman that there was "a death in the family", a reference to the name of the story arc in which The Joker killed Jason Todd, the second Robin. *He was confirmed playable alongside Green Lantern, later on during the day that Green Arrow was revealed. *The Joker is the only villain featured on the game's cover art. *The Joker's alternate costume is named "Insurgency" despite the Joker never being a member of Batman's Insurgents. *Although Lex Luthor was the source of The Joker's nuke in the "main" universe, the source of The Joker's nuke in the "Regime" universe is unknown as the Lex Luthor from that version of Earth never turned to crime. *The Joker is one of the three villian characters playable in story mode. The others being Deathstroke and Lex Luthor. *Joker's Arkham City skin is actually based on the Clayface Joker, since it lacks the facial scaring of the original Arkham City Joker. 'Gallery' Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-The-Joker.jpg|The Joker in Character Selection Screen The-Joker-Select.png|The Joker Selection Icon JokerAvatarCostume.png|The Joker Avatar costume for Xbox Live Joker-thumb 0.png JokerProfilePic.jpg|Joker Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Amongs Us Cover featuring The Joker Banner joker.png Lex vs Joker.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - The Joker vs. Lex Luthor Flash vs Joker.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - The Joker vs. The Flash Joker and Bomb.jpg|Happy Nuke Day IGAU Joker Alt.jpg|Insurgency Joker IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skin Pack 500px-TheJokerArkhamCity.jpg|Arkham Joker in Archives Killing Joke Pack.jpg|The Killing Joke Skin Pack Red Hood Joker.jpg|Red Hood Joker 970603 545709622148324 1068036731 n.jpg|Tourist Joker Final Confrontation Joker.jpg|Final Confrontation Joker The Joker iOS.jpg|IOS The Joker JokerInsurgencyCardiOS.png|IOS Insurgency Joker Card Insurgency Joker.jpg|IOS Insurgency Joker Joker 2.jpg|The Joker vs. Lex Luthor Joker 3.jpg injustice-god-among-us-green-lantern-and-joker-screen.jpg|The Joker vs. Green Lantern untitled.JPG|Super Move Joker Attack 1.jpg injustice_gods_among_us_doomsday_header.jpg|Joker Starting His Supermove on Doomsday 05_doomsday03.jpg Joker Attack 2.jpg|Wakey-Wakey! Joker 9.jpg|"Do-be-do-be-do-be-do..." Joker 10.jpg Joker 11.jpg|You're fired! (The Joker Outro) The Joker Epilogue.jpg|The Joker's Epilogue i3-600x375.png|Ewww Joker_Injustice_Gods_Among_Us_001.png|Hi Lois! original.png|No more laughter Harly.jpg|Time to go Pt 2512 210 o.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg Ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg Injusticegodsamongus3ayp6d.jpg Red Hood Joker Hint.jpg Joker Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept Art Joker Concept Art.jpg|Joker Concept Art RPG concept .jpg|Concept art for Joker's RPG Joker (1).png|The Joker's Official Render Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Paitents Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story